


You Found Me / Kageyama Tobio

by InsomniaMagic



Series: Haikyuu!! Poems [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, Poetry, Prose Poem, haikyuu poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: Haikyuu Poem inspired by Kageyama and his struggles with playing volleyball. Past and present and little bit of future in a way he thinks about the game and his team. I try not to be very specific so you are always able to interpret it in any way you want, even outside of the fandom itself. The first part is the moment his teammates leave him alone. Second part is him finding Hinata and the rest of Karasuno.





	You Found Me / Kageyama Tobio

_What is so wrong about having a goddamn passion for something?_

 

…then I looked around. There was nothing, no one, emptiness.

Did it really happen? Am I seeing right? Is there something I did wrong?

Did my desire just betray the true meaning of my love for this?

 

I cherish it with all my heart but something is missing.

I cannot get it right, I can´t get rid of this feeling.

 

Need to play, passion to run, adherence to fight, commitment to jump,

Sacrifice for that fateful dump…

… that fateful cry inside of my lungs.

That stillness.

Quiet.

…

 

I turned around.

 

My eyes were looking, but I wasn´t seeing.

I love this place, I love this feeling.

This is what passion is like, right?

This is what all encompassing love feels like… right?

 

I want to stay there a little bit longer.

Just couple more seconds, little bit of hope,

Little bit of trust.

Did I just lose it?

This cannot be right.

 

This is my place to rule, I am the king.

I am the one setting the pace,

I need to win.

 

This is my place to give my orders, I am the ruler,

I am the ONE with this place,

There is no way I will fall over.

 

But I fell.

I betrayed the game.

It bounced on the floor until they pulled me away.

 

_What is so wrong about having a goddamn passion for something?_

 

… Then I looked around. You were there.

You were standing behind me, you jumped. You ran, you even shouted and cried.

Is this really happening? Am I finally not alone?

So this is what real passion is like.

 

You found me, when I was all alone.

You didn´t leave me, you helped me to see all that was wrong.

I love this place, the puzzle is suddenly complete.

I think I finally got it right, you always hold me and don´t let me leave.

 

Need to play, passion to run, adherence to fight, commitment to jump,

Sacrifice for that fateful dump…

… that fateful joy inside of my heart.

That smile.

Laughter.

 

We win even when we lose.

 

_You found me._

 

This is our place to rule, we are the kings.

All of us are setting the pace,

We will certainly win.

 

This is our place to help each other go on, we are the rulers,

The ones who will fight even when it´s all over.

There is no chance together we fall.

 

This is our true passion.

We look for you, you are always there.

 

I turned around.

You found me.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make him a bit confused, not understanding what is going on since he... well, we all know Kageyama, he realli doesn´t understand these things at first. But when he does, he gives it his all :) I have no idea if I accomplished it but well... I tries :) That´s all :D Thank you :)


End file.
